Viaje a Hong Kong primera Pelicula
by Erylinne
Summary: Es la misma historia, solo que la modifique en version, de que fuera despues de la carta sellada. SxS aaa ii un final propio disfruten


* * *

Que onda!! gente!! :P jejeje bueno este, aumm.. como decirlo, vi la primera pelicula de Sakura y pense, "Porque demonios fue antes que la carta sellada, me hubiera gustado mas que fuera despues", entonces se me ocurrio hacer un fanfic, jeje bueno este aumm.. tambien se me ocurrieron otras historias que despues subire jeje y espero que les guste a y otra cosa, todos los dialogos, bueno la mayoria son de la pelicula, espero que lo disfruten, porque me pase dos dias enteros anotando todos los dialagos, y inclui unos extra para que se le entienda bien, tuve que cambiar algunas cosas verdad, pero bueno ya no los aburrire con mis raras explicaiones, bie bie!!

(n/a)-- Significa notas de la autora, jeje =P bueno pues ahora si ya me largo.

* * *

–Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue? –.Tomoyo miro a su amiga que tenia la cara un poco aliviada mirando su boleta de calificaciones.

–Bien, ¿Y a ti Tomoyo? –.Sakura le sonrío.

–Igual que antes-Dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa.

–Eso quiere decir que te fue muy bien, no es así –.Tomoyo asintió, Sakura se dejo caer en su pupitre tallándose los ojos.

– ¿sigues teniendo ese sueño? –.Le pregunto un poco preocupada.

–si, ya van varias veces que lo tengo –.La mirada de Sakura se empezó a perder entre los recuerdos.

En el sueño se encuentra en un lugar lleno de agua y en ruinas, estaba parada en el agua y veía como barrotes sobre salían, dos listones blanco empezaban a salir del agua, se les queda viendo un rato, después la toman y la hunden.

–No me ahogo –. Susurro, miro hacia arriba y empezó a escuchar una voz.

–El agua es algo que debe fluir –. La voz de Clow era muy clara, Sakura seguía perdida mirando hacia arriba –El agua es algo que debe fluir –.

– ¡Sakura! –.Tomoyo la despertó de su trance.

–Perdón, ¿Qué paso? –.Sakura se incorporo de nuevo.

– ¿Has hablado con Shaoran? –.Sakura negó con la cabeza un poco deprimida.

–Una de sus hermanas me contó que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, creo que era Fuite –. Sakura miro hacia el suelo.

–Pronto empezaran las vacaciones de invierno aquí y en Hong Kong, veras que estarán en contacto –.Dijo Tomoyo, Sakura asintió sonriente

– ¡Es verdad! –.Dijo más alegre luego recordó algo –Tomoyo ¿me acompañarías a la tienda de la ? –.

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa.

En la tienda de la Sakura miraba los cuadernos, señalando uno por uno.

–Aum…–.No se podía decidir cual de todos y al final se decidió por uno de color azul con un hámster en la portada.

–Gracias por su compra –.La le entrego el cuaderno a Sakura, sonriendo.

– ¡ahora! –. Dijo emocionada, la Srta. Maki se agacho y Sakura y Tomoyo se extrañaron.

– ¡Cha-chan! –.Apareció con una caja de colores.

– ¿Qué es eso? –.Pregunto Sakura curiosa.

– Es una promoción de fin de año del Shopping Center Tomoeda, el primer premio es un viaje de cuatro personas al extranjero –.Le inclino la caja a Sakura sonriente.

–Buena suerte Sakura –.Le deseo su amiga.

– ¡hai! (si) –.Le respondió alegre, Sakura metió la mano a la caja intentando tomar una pelota premiada, pero su mano no las alcanzaba.

–Muchos chicos de la escuela Tomoeda participaron, pero solo ganaron el tercer premio – .Comento la , Sakura aun no alcanzaba una pelota, pero extrañamente una se elevo a su mano.

– ¿Eh? –Sakura la saco asombrada.

– ¿Qué color sacaste? –.Dijo la .

–Creo que también saque el tercer premio –. Mostró la pelota que sostenía, era de color dorado.

–Veamos –.La miro en la tabla.

–Pri… –.Dijo la

–Pri… –.Dijo Tomoyo

–Pri… –.Dijo Sakura

–¡Primer Premio! –.Grito Kero emocionado (ya se encontraba Sakura en su cuarto).

–¡Chan! –.Le mostró el gran sobre.

– ¡Es sorprendente, un viaje al extranjero, ¿A que país? –. Pregunto emocionado.

–No lo se, me espere a la casa para abrirlo –.Sakura se dirigió a su closet para cambiarse.

– ¿Puedo abrirlo? –.Pregunto Kero inquieto, Sakura asintió con un sonrisa, mientras se cambiaba.

– ¡OH, Hong Kong! –.Grito Kero impresionado –En vacaciones de invierno es perfecto –.

– ¿Hong Kong? –. Una sonrisa se le ilumino a Sakura – ¡Sugoi! –. (N/A: significa genial, es que como veo la película, se me pega las palabras).

–Hong Kong, ¡Cuanta nostalgia! –.Dijo Kero que admiraba el folleto.

–Kero-Chan, ¿Has estado en Hong Kong? –.Pregunto Sakura sonriente.

–Solo fue por un tiempo con Clow ¿sabes? –.

–Entonces las cartas Sakura ¿Estuvieron en algún momento en Hong Kong también? –.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –.Dijo Kero parpadeando.

– ¿Cómo son cartas Sakura pueden que no recuerden lo que vivieron como cartas Clow ¿no? –. Sakura estaba un poco entristecida.

–Te equivocas Sakura, veras las cartas Sakura tienen tu poder, pero tienen la esencia de Clow, ya que te basaste en una carta clow para cambiarla, así que recuerdan lo de su antiguo dueño y se podría decir, que tienen parte de el –. Dijo Kero admirando el folleto.

–que bueno, ¡Hong Kong!, ¿Qué tipo de lugar será? –.Ya se había terminado de cambiar.

– Déjame eso a mi, te mostrare los mejores lugares –. Dijo Kero señalándose con orgullo.

– ¡De acuerdo! –.Sakura se aventó a la cama con el.

–Por cierto Sakura, ¿el mocoso no es de Hong Kong? –.Sakura pensó en el y se alegro, pero la alegría desapareció rápidamente.

–No creo que lleguemos a visitarlo, ha estado muy ocupado últimamente –.Miro hacia su osito que estaba en la cabecera de su cama, volvió a sonreír. – ¡Pero iremos a Hong Kong! –.

–Aguarda –.Kero se levanto rápidamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –.Pregunto Sakura

– ¿Acaso tu padre no se iba de viaje de negocios durante estas vacaciones?-.

–Ahora que lo dices –.Sakura miro hacia arriba recordando y los dos suspiraron derrotados.

–Puedes ir –.Le dijo Fujitaka durante la cena.

– ¿¡Honto!?(De verdad) –.Sakura se alegro.

– Si de todas maneras ganaste el primer premió, yo no puedo ir, pero si touya-kun viaja contigo no habrá problema –.Sakura miro a su hermano, preocupada.

– Demo (pero), oni-chan tu trabajo –. Este estaba comiendo algo y se lo paso.

– Trabajos tengo cinco –. Y abrió su mano.

–Mm…– Sakura se encogió, después reacciono – ¡ah! ¿Entonces esta bien? –.

–Y ya que vas con Tomoyo, que te parece si va Tsukishiro –.Comento el padre de Sakura.

– ¡Si! –.Opino Sakura, muy entusiasta.

–Creo que esta bien, digo que no tenia planes –. Touya asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yupi! –.Grito Sakura

Al siguiente día en el aeropuerto.

–Esta es la primera vez que vuelo en un avión –. Dijo Sakura que miraba desde la ventana, Tomoyo como de costumbre la estaba grabando con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Trajiste tu cámara de video? –. A Sakura le salio una gota en la cabeza.

– ¡Claro!, se llamara "Sakura y sus vacaciones en Hong Kong", no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de filmarte por nada en el mundo, y claro, te he traído ropa adecuada para la filmación –. Sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas dentro

–Pero tomoyo ¿no crees que exageras? –.Sakura estaba apenada.

– ¡No!, desde que sean terminado los suceso extraños, muy rara vez utilizas mis modelos –Hubo una pausa y dejo de grabarla –¿Sakura te comunicaste con el? –.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, entristecida.

– ¡Hey, es hora de irnos! –.Les grito Touya junto con Yukito.

– ¡Hai! (si) –.Gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo.

–Oye, debes de estar descalza mientras dure el viaje ¿De acuerdo? –Le susurro al oído Touya mientras se dirigían al avión.

– ¿Eh? ¿Honto? (¿de verdad?) –.Touya asintió, con malicia.

Llegando al avión, Sakura empezó a descalzarse.

–No hace falta que se los quite Señorita –.Dijo la azafata, Sakura se sonrojo muerta de la vergüenza.

– ¡Oni-Chan! –.Estaba furiosa, se encamino hacia el con su mano hecha puño.

–Eh –. Touya sonrío hipócritamente.

– ¡ah!, no puedo respirar –.Kero salio de su bolsa de mano, faltándole el aire –¿Sakura no hemos llegado aun? –.

Las personas que estaban alrededor de Sakura la miraron asombradas, Sakura metió rápidamente a Kero en la bolsa y se apresuro a su asiento.

–Resiste un poco mas –.Le dijo Sakura ya en su asiento, y después metió a kero rápido en el bolsa.

–Sakura, gracias por invitarme, es mi primer viaje al extranjero, seguro la pasaremos muy bien ¿no? –

–¡Si!, claro Yukito, recuerda que eres como de la familia –.Dijo sonriendo.

– Ah, y Sakura, la próxima vez trátalo mejor –.Yukito le guiño un ojo.

–ah… hai (si) –. Dijo apenada.

En el Hotel

– Have a nice Stay –.Dijo el portero abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

– ¡hoe! (wow) –.Dijo Sakura asombrada, entro corriendo a la habitación, emocionada arrojo todas sus cosas al sillón, junto con Kero, que estaba en su bolsa, este la abrió y salio mareado.

–Sa-ku-ra–. Gimió.

– ¡Ah! Kero-Chan, Gomene (perdón) –.dijo Sakura acercándose a el.

–te olvidaste completamente de mi ¿verdad? –.

–Ji ji –. Se rió Sakura un poco echándose la culpa.

–Y quieres arreglarlo con un JI ji –.Dijo Kero volando y parándose en el sillón –Bueno, creo que te perdonare solo porque estoy en la nostálgica Hong Kong –.Miro hacia la venta y parpadeo dos veces.

– ¿Toko? (¿donde?) –.Dijo Kero volteándose hacia Sakura, esta solo se cayo al suelo.

–Pues en Hong Kong –.Dijo Tomoyo divertida con la escena.

–Korete (esto es) !Hong Kong! –.Kero salto de lo asombrado que estaba, la vista era rascacielos, barcos y una gran cuidad, era claro que Kero no lo conocía así, se escucho el sonido de un barco.

Decidieron subirse a un barco para viajar a la isla de Hong Kong.

Sakura sacaba la cabeza observando el mar, muy entusiasta.

–Ne, Oni-Chan (oye hermano), la isla de Hong Kong esta muy cerca ¿verdad? –.Miro a su hermano que contemplaba la guía, este asintió.

–Estaremos navegando apenas cinco minutos –.Menciono Touya, mirando la guía –Oye si te asomas tanto, te atrapara un tiburón –.

– ¿eh?, ¿Hay tiburones en Hong Kong? –.Pregunta Sakura perpleja.

–Lo dice la guía –.Touya señalo la guía.

–Eh…–.Sakura miro hacia abajo, al mar, en ese momento una gaviota empezó a volar bajo y Sakura la vio.

– ¡ah! –.Exclamo

– ¿Es un tiburón? –.Pregunto Touya.

– ¡Sra. Gaviota! !! ¡! –.Sakura agito los brazos como una niña pequeña.

–Estas con mucha energía hoy Sakura –.Comento Yukito.

– ¡Hai!(si) me encantan los barcos –. Respondió con mucho ánimo.

–A mi también –.Dijo Yukito con una amable sonrisa.

–Luces magnifica Sakura –.Tomoyo estaba a lo lejos grabando la escena.

–Oye fílmame a mi también –.Kero se asomo por su pelo negro.

– ¡Claro! –.Le respondió Tomoyo

En la ciudad, Sakura y Tomoyo compraron un Helado y se escondieron para poderle compartir a Kero en un callejón.

–De veras que no ha cambiado nada –.Dijo Kero en el bolso de Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste en Hong Kong ¿no Kero? –.Comento Sakura.

–Pero…–.Kero miro hacia el cielo –La esencia espiritual no ha cambiado, puedo percibir esencia maligna de otros tiempos, un sentimiento nostálgico que no hay en Japón y…–.Sakura y Tomoyo miraban al cielo con Kero – ¡La comida esta buenísima! –.

– ¡Kero-Chan! –. Se había comido todo el helado de Sakura.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –.Pregunto Tomoyo, ya que Kero se puso de nuevo serio.

–Sakura tan poco afortunada en los concursos, de pronto gana un primer premio –.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –.Dijo enfadada.

–Bueno escúchame, la doctrina de Clow dice que no existen coincidencias en este mundo, creo que hay un motivo por el que ganaste este viaje –.Sakura y Tomoyo lo escuchaban atentamente, estaban algo preocupadas por la seriedad de Kero.

– ¡En fin!, tal parece que eh sido atrapado por el espíritu de Hong Kong –.Kero comenzó a reírse y a Sakura y Tomoyo les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

Al atardecer volvieron al Hotel, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a dormir y Kero hizo lo mismo que ellas.

Se encontraba donde mismo, los barrotes sobre salían y las columnas rotas de piedra estaban donde mismo, gotas de agua caían del techo.

– ¿Otra vez? –.Sakura estaba parada en el agua, mirando a su alrededor, calmada, miro hacia arriba y noto que daba mucha luz, se tapo los ojos y después advirtió unos pájaros azules realmente elegantes, la observaban, corrió hacia ellos Sakura se volteo lentamente una mujer apareció, la miro fijamente tenia unos listones a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién eres? –.le pregunto Sakura, la mujer le acerco los listones hacia ella, Sakura la miro, al momento de intentar tomar uno, se despertó, con la mano estirada.

–Ese sueño de nuevo –. Susurro – ¿Quién podrá ser? –.


End file.
